The Shuester Family
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Shelby and Will have a family. Twins:Finn and Noah Puck , Triplets:Quinn, Brittany and Sam. Then Santana and Rachel who are a good 26 minutes apart. So follow this family on their life and adventures.
1. Introduction to the Family

Shelby's P.O.V

My name is Shelby Shuester. I have seven kids. My wonderful husband's name is Will and I'm Carmel Highs glee club coach. Will is the Spanish teacher and glee coach at McKinley High School. There might be nine of us but there is only one of me and sometimes having a big family is a hassle.

Noah is my oldest who was born on October 31, 1994 at midnight so he is 17. Will and I were sophomores in high school when Noah was born and he is one mischievous child so it makes since he was a Halloween baby. Finn is the next oldest he was also born on October 31, 1994 but an hour and thirty-five minutes later at 1:35 a.m. He is also 17. He always looks out for everyone. They are Juniors and I have to say are total opposites.

The next oldest are Quinn, Brittany and Sam they were born on March 11, 1995. They are 16 and always prefer to be with each other but love their siblings more than any thing. Also Santana and Rachel were born on January 14, 1998 they are three years ten months and three days younger than the triplets meaning they are 12. They are all very bright kids and will be come something in this world.


	2. Getting to dance class

Rachel's P.O.V

As I ran down the stairs in a dance uniform my phone started ringing it was my best friend Jesse.

(Me, **Jesse**

Hello

**Hey Rach, you need a ride?**

Nope Finn's taking me to dance class don't worry about me.

**You sure?**

Yep

**Okay see you later**

Yea Bye)

"FINN?" I yelled for my brother but Sam came down the stairs instead.

"Rach if you don't shut up." He had been up set for a while since his girl friend broke up with him for no reason to his knowledge at all. Then my dad came in with Finn, Quinn, Noah, and Brittany following behind him.

"Finny I'm late!" I said

Finn's P.O.V

"Okay then let's go." We got in the car and Rachel put on her favorite CD and started singing to the first song Don't Rain On Parade

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter _  
><em>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter <em>  
><em>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade <em>  
><em>Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to <em>  
><em>If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you <em>  
><em>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade <em>  
><em>I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum <em>  
><em>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir <em>  
><em>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir <em>  
><em>I guess I didn't make it <em>  
><em>But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection <em>  
><em>A freckle on the nose of life's complexion <em>  
><em>The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye <em>  
><em>I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, <em>  
><em>Only can die once, right, sir? <em>  
><em>Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, <em>  
><em>I gotta have my bite, sir. <em>  
><em>Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" <em>  
><em>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer <em>  
><em>Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade, <em>

_I'm gonna live and live NOW! _  
><em>Get what I want, I know how! <em>  
><em>One roll for the whole shebang! <em>  
><em>One throw that bell will go clang, <em>  
><em>Eye on the target and wham, <em>  
><em>One shot, one gun shot and bam! <em>  
><em>Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ... <em>

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, _  
><em>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir, <em>  
><em>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, <em>  
><em>I guess I didn't make it <em>  
><em>Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" <em>  
><em>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer <em>  
><em>Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!<em>

"Wow Rachie you're wonderful are you in the choir at school?" she nooded

"Did you like it? I've been practising that song it's actually my solo for the Spring Concert. Also Jesse and I are doing Hello as a duet."

"Wow well Puck will pick you up tonight I can't okay,  
>Princess." She nodded and ran out of the car with her dance bag so I drove away<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out...<strong>


	3. Dance Class,Dinner and so much more

Rachel's P.O.V

I ran in the dance studio and realized I was a couple minutes late and sat next to Jesse in the back.

"Your 5 minutes late." he whispered.

"I'm sorry. My brother had to bring me when he got home after he finished his glee club thing." I whispered back.

"Well next time take my offer on the ride." He acted as if he was mad at me for missing an introduction about a stupid pyramid where I was on top right above Jesse, Emily. Then the row under them was Carrie, Chloe, Mia. Then it was the second row's partners plus Cameron "I missed the pyramid. Wow get over it."

"Guys okay so Rachel in our group number you'll be the star." my dance teacher said and I smiled as always I was the star.

"Yay."

"Great okay Cameron Emily you have a duet. Jesse Rachel as do you. Everyone else will only be in the group. Rachel you also have a solo"

"Cool." Cameron said

"But here's the catch." Of course this teacher always had a catch.

"Okay guys now I know our competetion is coming up for the Star Quest then our little competetions then Nationals but Emily I want you and Rachel to switch partners." My heart dropped Jesse was always my partner now they were just going to switch my partner.

"Wait Jesse and I are always partners. It's always been like that. We need our dance for Nationals." I argued

"Not anymore sorry." Emily laughed

"Sorry Rach." Jesse shrugged and walked away from me towards Emily. I watched as he did the dance steps we had practiced yesterday and someone started shaking me. I turned my head to see Cameron Mitchell he was in my sister Santana's grade and one of her close friends I smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Cameron." I smiled.

"So should we start practicing?" He grabbed my hand and spun me around while I laughed. Then stopped I noticed Jesse glaring at us but rubbed it off.

"I have an idea for our dance routine."

"What is it?"

"Um we could use a song called Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and use ballroom dancing but add some ballet moves in it we're bound to win." I was confident on us winning he smiled.

"Wow Rach where'd you come up with that?"

"Easy my sister Quinn showed me a video from when my mom was in ballet at my age. She used a different song but did the same thing." I beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah maybe we could practice at mine or yours if you want too."

"Sure."

"Great we can practice I'll show you what I come up with."

"Oh cool." I saw Noah walk in the dance studio and the dance teacher came up to me.

"Rachel go grab your stuff. Your older brother is here." she told me.

"Bye Cameron." I ran into Noah's arms, he hugged me then picked up my stuff.

"Hey kiddo." he said as we got outside.

"Noah can we get Ice Cream?"I asked as we got in the car.

"Nope last time mom got mad at me." I sighed.

"So dad says you're having problems at school."

"Yea Santana and her friends: Emily, and Lindsay are always making fun of me, Hannah, and Marissa only because of rumors." He looked mad.

"I'm talking some sense into her." We walked out of the car and into the house and I saw Lindsay.

"Hey Man Hands." She said and Santana laughed.

"I'll be in my room." I ran up the first stairs which led to the floor where the boy's rooms are and Finn came out of his room.

"Hey pumpkin. What's wrong?" he kneeled so he was at my level.

"Lindsay is a big, fat, pathetic, lying, cheating, manipulative, butt head."

"Hey that's not nice."

"She is and Santana never sticks up for me." I stomped my foot and ran up the second set of stairs to where our rooms were at. Then plopped on my bed and screamed. I got up and went on my computer on the school's web site and signed into my extra cirriculars account it was an account for the different clubs at school and mine was drama. I looked at all of the pictures of me and Marissa from all the plays we had done. It had been Annie, Peter Pan, and we wrote our own plays on different fairy tales. Then I saw the comments.

**Lindsay-**_ Wow what freaks._

**Santana- **_Yeah they need to stop stinking up our school_.

**Hannah- **_Your just jealous that they are more talented than you'll ever be._

I read all of the comments smiling hearing Hannah's say her comment in my head. Then a new comment came up.

**Cameron M.- **_Don't let them get to you Rach. I think you and Marissa looked pretty in all three plays and it's great how you put together all of them and got everything ready with only Marissa's and Hannah's help..._

I blushed reading the comment then heard my new cell phone the one I got for my birthday go off.

(Conversation-Marissa,_Me_

Ohmigosh did you see Cameron's comment on the extra cirriculars page.

_Yes at least someone sticks up for us._

So how was dance class.

_Ugh Emily is a jerk. We switched dance partners and she was all over Jesse._

Rach you're jealous.

_Right me jealous of Emily Vasquez and Jesse St. James. _

Denial!

_I'm not in denial. Anyway's Cameron's my partner._

Right but you were jealous of Cameron and Santana when they dated

_Ugh, I'll see you at school._) I hung up and heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said I turned around to see who was coming in. It was Cameron.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Cameron, hi. What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"We're supposed to practice." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh I meant like tomorrow or something not tonight." I shook my head.

"Oh well actually I can't tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Well you can stay for dinner then we'll start."

"Cool I guess. Wait your brothers won't kill me right?"

"No my brothers won't kill you. Okay maybe Sam but we'll see." I walked out of my room and then turned around "Well are you coming?" He got up and followed.

"Hey Rach I bet I can beat you down stairs." I laughed.

"Oh and if I win you have to wear a pink tutu in front of everyone."

"Yea and if I win you kiss me." My eyes widened and he laughed.

"Scared." I shook my head.

"Nope." I made the p pop and felt my cheeks burn and turned red then looked down. Then had an idea so looked up smiling.

"Ready." I smirked starting.

"Set." _Him _

"Go." _Both_ We ran down the stairs and he got in front of me and landed on the floor first.

"Ha I won." He said.

"It's not fair I'm a 12 year old girl I can't run fast." I pouted and he laughed.

"Ohmigosh Rachel has a boyfriend." Santana yelled from the living room.

"Shut up Satan." At this point Noah, Finn, and Sam were standing by the stairs.

"Embarassed by us little sis?" I blushed when I heard Sam's taunting voice say that.

"Guys leave Rach alone." Quinn said coming in the room.

"Yeah leave her alone." Brittany said

"Okay guys dinner is ready." My mom said and we walked into the dining room and sat down.

"So Cameron how did you and Rachel meet?" Sam asked.'

"Um school then dance class." he answered truthfully.

"So have ya'll kissed?" I kicked Santana under the table.

"No."

"I'll be right back. Cameron would you like a drink from the kitchen?" I stood up and looked at him.

"Water please." I walked into the kitchen and got us water. Then sat down and handed him his water.

"So did you hear about Marissa?" Cameron asked.

"Yea supposedly she's bullimic but I don't believe that. She's obviously preggo" Santana said

"Yea they're only saying it because she threw up her lunch yesterday. Maybe she has the flu." I said.

"Exactly don't listen to any rumors guys." My dad said.

"I also heard that she slept with Jesse." When I heard that my heart dropped. She knew I liked him how could she could that. I ran to my room not caring if anyone saw me crying...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...<strong>

**Hoped you liked it Reveiw please.**


	4. Rumors,Talks, and Damian McGinty

Shelby's P.O.V

I saw my daughter run up the stairs upset. It broke my heart to see her crying like that. " Why would you tell her that San? She's practically in love with Jesse." Finn said.

"Well her best friend isn't as good of friend now is she." Santana

"I'm going to check on Rach." Cameron said and ran up stairs.

Camerons P.O.V

I ran to Rachel's room as fast as I could trying to get to her. Then I heard her crying so I knocked on her door. "Rach." I heard her crying more and tried to open her door but it was locked.

"Rachel open the door." I yelled and she opened it.

"Cameron. I'm sorry I stormed out."

"So you like him?" She nodded slightly.

"Yea it's silly I've known him forever and like she knew too."

"Yea she did so why would she do that?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks." She smiled and stood up.

"No problem."

"Okay now the duet." She pressed the button on the speakers that had an Ipod hooked up in it and looked for the song but paused it.

"Right."

"Okay I guess we could start by changing the song. I actually like this one better."She pressed the speaker and a whole different song played.

"It's sounds a little too slow for what you normally do."

"Jesse choses what we do before you moved here he would litterally get mad if I messed up a step."

"Oh well the moves would be easy I hope." I joked and she laughed.

"They will be if I remember correctly your little sister loves the movie this song was in so we'll use some of the moves from there." I smiled at her babling and she turned on the music and started singing:

Rachel,_Me,_Both

Take my hand,  
>Take a breath,<br>Pull me close,  
>Take one step,<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine  
>And let the music be your guide.<p>

**When she sang that I grabbed her hand and twirled her around in a circle.**

_Won't you promise me_  
>(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)<br>_You'll keep dancing_  
>(To keep dancing)<br>Where ever we go next.

**We waltzed around her room as she smiled singing.**

It's like catching lightening,   
><span>The chances of finding someone like you.<span>  
><span>It's one in a million, <span>  
><span>The chances of feeling the way we do.<span>  
><span>And with every step together, <span>  
><span>We just keep on getting better.<span>  
>So can I have this dance?<br>_(Can I have this dance)_  
><span>Can I Have this dance?<span>

_Take my hand,_  
><em>I'll take the lead,<em>  
><em>And every turn will be safe with me,<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid,<em>  
><em>Afraid to fall,<em>  
><em>You know I'll catch you through it all<em>

**We turned as I sang that part and she laughed. Then we started some of the moves from the movie.**

And you can't keep us apart  
>(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)<br>_Cos my heart is where ever you are_  
><span>It's like catching lightening, <span>  
><span>The chances of finding someone like you.<span>  
><span>It's one in a million, <span>  
><span>The chances of feeling the way we do.<span>  
><span>And with every step together, <span>  
><span>We just keep on getting better.<span>  
>So can I have this dance?<br>_(Can I have this dance)_  
><span>Can I Have this dance?<span>

Ohh no mountains too high enough and no oceans too wide,  
><span>Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.<span>  
>Let it rain, let it pour.<br>What we have is worth fighting for.  
><span>You know I believe that we were meant to be.<span>

Oooohhh.

It's like catching lightening,   
><span>The chances of finding someone like you<span> (like you)  
><span>It's one in a million, <span>  
><span>The chances of feeling the way<span> (way) we do.  
><span>And with every step together, <span>  
><span>We just keep on getting better.<span>  
>So can I have this dance?<br>_(Can I have this dance)_  
>Can I have this dance?<p>

_Can I have this dance,_  
><span>Can I have this dance?<span>

We smiled and I kissed her after we finished the song. "See easy." she said and winked while adding "I guess there's you're kiss for that little bet." She sat down on her bed.

Rachel's P.O.V

I sat down on my bed smiling then my phone rang. I looked at the phone and saw an old friend's number but it couldn't be him.

(Conversation- _Me_,Him

_Hello?_

Hello. Is this Rachel Berry?

_The one and only._

You know who this is?

_Damian duh. So how is Cali?_

Actually I'm coming back to Lima.

_Yay my bestie is coming back._

Yea we'll be there tomorrow.

_So you're going to school Monday._

Yep but this weekend it is just us.

_Great see you tomorrow Damian._

See ya Luv.) "Sorry about that best friend emergency." I said

"I thought Marissa was your best friend."

"No,no,no Rissa and Hann are my girl bffs. Jess,you, and Damian are my guy bffs."

"Oh well my mom is here talk to you tomorrow." I nodded as he walked out. Then after he walked out I changed and fell asleep


	5. Seeing Damian

Rachel's P.O.V

As I layed in my bed I felt someone shake me. "Rachel get up." The mysterious person said.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"I'll break you're Funny Girl Exclusive DVD if you don't get up." I sat up quickly and saw Damian then screamed excitedly hugging him.

"You're here." I yelled hugging him.

"Rachel shut up it's Saturday." Brittany yelled from the next room.

"SORRY." I yelled back.

"So how's life?"

"Great, wait how'd you get in here?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"You're mom, by the way get dressed Me, you, Cameron, Marissa, Hannah, and Jesse are going to Super Adventure Land." I smiled.

"Okay I'll meet you down stairs."

"Okie dokie. Oh by the way nice hair."

"Out." He closed the door when he walked out and I changed into a blue jean shorts and a hot pink collared shirt and ran down stairs. I knew everyone of my siblings except Finn and my parents had something to do over the weekend so him and his girlfriend were taking us to Super Adventure Land.

"I'm ready." I said happily and hopped off the last step. Then we all ran to Finn's truck and got in. I was in between Jesse and Damian, Jesse was in between me and Marissa who was between Jesse and Hannah was in between Marissa and Cameron. Then we stopped in front of a big house the Pearce house hold also known as Lindsay Pearce's house or my older brother's girlfriend Kristy's house as Kristy came out we noticed she had on a outfit similar to mine but she had on a skirt and a shorter shirt. When she came in she kissed Finn and we all rolled our eyes. "So Finny what are we doing today."

"Taking my little sister to Adventure."

"Again, that's it I can't be second to your little sister we are through." She ran out of the car.

"Finn are you okay."

"No can we just go to Bread Stix?" We all nodded and once we got there I saw Noah with Jessica Sam's ex so I called him.

(Me, _Sam_

_Hello_

Sammy I need you to come to Bread Stix.

_Why?_

Just come it's important.)

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger<strong>


	6. Weekend Drama

Sam's P.O.V

I ran to Bread Stix knowing it was important as soon as I got there I saw Rachel, her friends, and Finn sitting at a table in the back and I saw Puck with Jessica, my new ex. "Sam, over here." Rachel said waving at me and I walked towards the table.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well we found out why Jessica broke up with you." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh really?" I said annoyed

"Really. Now watch and learn how to make Puck feel bad." She said and walked away with Marissa behind her.

"Is she always like that?" Damian asked and I nodded.

Rachel's P.O.V

I walke towards my brother and then sat down. "Hey Noah. You are so wrong to be dating Sam's ex." I smirked at him and he frowned.

"Really Rach."

"Really next time remember who you're family is before you get you're brother's girlfriend to cheat on him." We walked back to the table.

"Drama starts now." Finn mumbled as Puck came up to our table.

"Next time don't get our little sister to do your dirty work." He growled and walked away.

"Ugh can we go home?" We all stood up and headed back for Finn's car and got in and drove home...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out...<strong>


	7. Upset

Rachel's P.O.V

We pulled into Marissa's driveway and she, Damian, and Cameron got out. I was about to but Finn stopped me. "You're not going." he said. Marissa and I sighed he did that alot when he was mad.

"Call me after drama is over?" She said in a questioning voice.

"So that means never!" We laughed and Sam glared at me.

"Sure I'll call you after dinner." I said and she closed the door.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me stay." I mumbled.

"First of all it was your stupid fault my girl friend broke up with me. Second of all you didn't have to tell Sam about Puck and Jessica. Thirdly you're the one who always starts drama with in us. Did you ever think that our lives would be easier with out you." As soon as he stopped the car in front of our house I ran in as Jesse followed me

"Hey honey have fun?" my mom asked

"No." I said

"Rach." Jesse said

"GO AWAY." I yelled and ran in the bathroom and locked the door...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out...<strong>


	8. Fainting

Sam's P.O.V

"Good going Finn you hurt our sister." I said and ran in the house.

"Rachel c'mon Finn didn't mean it." Jesse said standing by the bathroom door.

"Yes he did." Rachel cried and opened the door and walked past me and Jesse but I stopped her.

"Woah where you going princess?" I asked my little sister.

"The back yard I have to practice for dance class." I saw my sister run out side and jump on our big trampiline she used to practice her gymnastics and Jesse walked after her.

Jesse's P.O.V

"Rach slow down you're going to hurt your self." I said to Rachel as she did a back flip and fell and fainted.

"Rachel." I said running towards her kneeling by her and everyone came outside.

"Rachel." Sam said shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

"C'mon Rach you have to wake up please Rachel please." Quinn cried

"She's going to be fine right Mrs. Shuester. I mean she's strong she'll pull through." I said standing up.

"I don't know I really don't know." she said then paramedics came through to the back yard and took her.

"Okay everyone I want Finn, Sam, Noah." Puck cut her off by saying

"Puck."

"Fine I want Finn, Sam, _Puck _and Jesse to go with dad. Girls in my car." Mrs. Shuester said and we all went to the hospital...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out...<strong>


	9. Waking Up

Jesse's P.O.V

We go to the hospital and found out what room Rachel was in.

"This is all your fault, Finn. If you hadn't yelled at her the she wouldn't have wanted to go to the back yard." Sam yelled

"Wait we're not blaming anyone." Mr. Shue said as Mrs. Shue came out of the room in tears.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked

"She hasn't woken up."

"Can we see her?" Sam asked

"Yea when your sisters come out. They're taking it hard especially Santana." After a couple of minutes Santana, Quinn, and Brittany came into the waiting room and the guys stood up but I didn't.

Finn's P.O.V

I my brothers walked behind me and I ran to my sisters hospital room when I got there she was still uconscious. I kneeled by her bed with tears. "Rach please wake up please. We need you you're our little sister everything I said was a lie. You don't cause the fights it's all of us. Just please wake up I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." I said and sat on the floor with my head in between my knees.

"Finny." I heard a weak little voice say and looked up.

"Rach. Oh Rach I'm so sorry. I was upset please forgive me." I whispered as my brothers finally found the room.

"Hey look like someone's finally awake." Sam said smiling and Rachel nodded.

"Finny did you mean it?" Rachel asked

"No Rach no."

"I forgive you Finn." She hugged me.

"Thanks Kid." I said

"Where's Mom and Dad? Where's Jesse?"

"I'm going to go get mom and dad." Puck said and walked out.

"And Jesse?" Rachel said loudly

"AND JESSE." Puck yelled.

Puck's P.O.V

I walked down the hall towards the waiting room. "Mom, dad she woke up." I said as they smiled.

"Honey go wake up Jesse we'll check on your sister." my mom said and I nodded and sat down next to Jesse and he woke up immediately.

"Is she okay? Has she woke up?" he asked worried that's when I realized he really cared for my little sister.

"She's fine. She just woke up looking for you." I smiled as I saw the 14 year old in front of me go find my sister and smiled.

Rachel's P.O.V

I saw the door open and sat up straight as Jesse walked in."Jesse."

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." he said

"Thanks."

"We'll go get the doctor you're awake." My mom said and walked out.

"I just hope I can still dance weekend after next."

"Wow Rach you get hurt and you're worried about a dance competetion."

"Well me and Cameron have to win!"

"Or me and Emily."

"We'll see."

"Okay guys Rach can go home." My mom came in and said. I smiled happily...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out...<strong>


	10. Talks and Making Plans

Finn's P.O.V

When we got home Rachel was asleep with her head on Jesse's shoulder because she refused to drive home with out him I didn't understand how my little sister my Rachie Pop could trust him that much to protect her. Also another thing I didn't understand was how he didn't mind protecting her and how they always got along so well.

"Rachie, were back." Jesse whispered as we stopped she opened her eyes quickly and sat up.

"We're home? I must of fell asleep." Rachel said

"Yep as soon as the car started moving you passed out." Jesse said as they walked inside with us following and we walked in the kitchen while they sat on the couch.

"So I know Miss Holly **(Rachel's and Jesse's choir teacher) **told us about the practices for Hello but I don't think its right for our voices." Rachel told Jesse.

"I see!" Jesse said

"Anyways Jesse other than that what am I going to do I mean every dance competetion me and you have always had a duet with eachother and won overall for everyone but Cameron just isn't right for me as a partner and I need you please talk to Miss Kathy." I heard my little sister say and saw her with her big puppy dog eyes and I chuckled.

"Of course I can Rach." She hugged him and sighed.

"They are so cute together!" Quinn whispered as she watched our little sister talk to her bestfriend.

"She's only twelve Q don't go and start planning their wedding." As Jesse started talking about how as soon as he got to high school he could be in Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel and get a full ride to UCLA by the time he's a Senior.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Jess you're making me upset."

"Why Rach?"

"After next fall we'll never see each other." I frowned and he hugged me.

"Never ever will that? Okay he whispered and I nodded

"AWW." I heard Quinn say and jumped up quickly.

"Quinn it is very rude to eaves drop on me and Jesse. I suggest you never ever do it again."

"I know you and mom tell me the same thing huh go figure." she shrugged her shoulders at me and left the room into the kitchen

"So it is true like mother like daughter." Jesse said and I giggled.

"KIDS DINNER!" I heard my mom yell and we walked into the dining room we sat down.

"So plans for tomorrow?"

"None the pipe at school busted." I said

"Cheerios" Britt and Quinn said

"Football."Finn said

"Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals." My mom said

"Of course" I mumbled sadly "And let me guess Dad you have New Direction rehearsals."

"How about this you and Jesse can go with dad the first half of school. Then from lunch to 8 you can be with me." We looked at each other and smiled."

"I'm cool with that." Jesse said and I squealed. "Wait can we preform for VA."

"Sure." That's when I got really excited and started bouncing in my chair. "Now let's eat." dad said. Once we finished eating Jesse's mom picked him up and I went to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out..<strong>


	11. Going To Work With Dad

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning and started humming On My Own and changed into my favorite sun dress and put a sweater over it and turned around to look at myself in the big mirror on the door and ran down stairs. "Morning Rach." my mom said

"Morning." I said and then the door bell rang. "Jesse's here." I said and was about to answer the door but my mom gave me one of her looks that said 'Let your father answer it.' I sat down as Jesse came in and I smiled.

"Morning Rach, Mrs. Shuester."

"Morning Jesse." My mom said and smiled. "Guys you're all going to be late if you don't come down now." All of my siblings minus Santana came down stairs in different clothes except for Britt and Quinn who had on identical Cheer uniforms.

"Okay I have to get going. Finn do me a favor and get Rachel and Jesse to McKinley safe." Finn nodded as my dad left and we sighed. I stared at my food pushing it around. "Okay guys let's go." Finn said

"SHOT GUN" Jesse and I yelled at the same time. "JINKS" DOUBLE JINKS." We laughed as we walked outside and Sam sat in the passanger seat and we got in the back. When we finally got to the school I noticed it was so much bigger than the Middle School. As soon as we got to my dads classroom a bell rang signaling class was starting we sat in his office bored. " I am so bored." I mumbled

"Diddo." Jesse said as my dad came in and we smiled.

"If you two are really that bored then I could use your help next period, it is the glee clubs free period so see what you think." We nodded and smiled. "I knew you would."

"Of course." I said happily as my sister Quinn came in the office.

"DADDY!" she yelled "Prinicipal Figgins is giving me detention because I was late and it was Finn's fault." She whined and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quinn get to the choir room now. I'll take care of it." She smiled and walked out of the room. Once the bell rang my dad walked out of the office and told us to wait for Finn, who came in minutes later.

"C'mon guys I don't want to be late." We walked out of the room and to the chior room...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out..<strong>


	12. Glee

Finn's P.O.V

As soon as we got to the choir room everyone was warming up their vocals and I looked towards Kristy and saw her laughing with Quinn, Britt and other cheerleaders in glee. "Okay guys Ballads." My dad said writing it on the board "What is a Ballad?"

"A male duck." Brittany said and I shook my head. While Kristy raised her hand.

"A ballad is a song that tells a romantic story with two or more characters." She said and everyone clapped. "Also most of the time a ballad is used in ballet to creat emotion." Rachel and Kristy said at the same time.

"Okay useful information but we will be singing ballads, not dancing to them." Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Perfect." I heard Rachel whisper and she clapped everyone stared at her. "Um we have the perfect song." She dug through her back pack and pulled out a folder and handed the sheet music to Brad the piano man and he started

(Rachel _Jesse_, **Both**

_Can you imagine, what would happen_  
><em>if we could have any dream<em>  
><em>I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it<em>  
><em>and that it would never leave<em>  
><em>Then I would thank that star,<em>  
><em>that made our wish come true<em> (come true)  
><em>Ohh Yeahh<em>  
><em>Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too<em>

_Right Here, Right Now_  
><em>I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<em>  
><em>Cause you mean everything<em>  
><em>Right Here, I promise you somehow<em>  
><em>That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be<em> (to be)  
><em>But right now<em> **there's you and me**

If this was forever, what could be better?  
>We've already proved it works<br>That two thousand one hundred twenty three hours  
>a bend in the universe<br>It's gonna be, everything _(everything)_  
>in our whole world changed<br>_(it starts changing)_  
>And do know that when we are, <em>(when we are)<em>  
><strong>remember be the same<strong>  
><em>oh no<em>,oh no

**Right Here, Right Now** _(right now)_  
><strong>I'm looking at you,and my heart loves the view<strong>  
>Cause you mean everything<em> (everything)<em>  
><strong>Right Here<strong> (right here)  
>I promise you somehow <em>(somehow were gonna)<em>  
>That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be <em>(to be)<em>  
><strong>But right now there's you and me.<strong>

Oh we know it's coming _(coming)_  
>And it's coming fast<br>_It's always you and me_ (ohh yeah)  
><em>So lets make this second last<em>  
><strong>Make it last!<strong>

_Right here,_  
>Ooohh Right now.<br>_Yeah i'm looking at you,_  
>and my heart loves the view<br>**Cause you mean everything**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow**  
><em>That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be<em> (to be)  
><em>But right now there's you and me<em>  
>You and me<br>_You and me_  
>Ohh You and me<br>**But right now there's you and me**) By the time they finished everyone was laughing and clapping. "Wow Rach that was great." Quinn said and I laughed.

"Of course she is our little sister." Then the bell rang. "Okay guys tomorrow we'll pick names for the ballads and who is singing with who tomorrow." my dad said as everyone walked out.

Rachel's P.O.V

After everyone walked out my dad turned to us and smiled. "Guys that was amazing keep the good work." we smiled at that. "Okay your mom should be here any minute. "

"Speaking of me." I heard my mom say and she came into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out..<strong>


	13. Home

Rachel's P.O.V

"Mom you're here!" I said "Yay."

"Yep I figured come get you now so the group can stop annoying me." I giggled and we left. The rest of the day was fun with singing dancing and so much more, by the time I got home I jus fell on the couch watching America's Next Top Model. Then Sam came into the living room and took the remote from me changing the TV. "Saaamm" I whined as he sat down picking up my feet and put them on his lap. "Why can't you watch the game in the Basement." I asked.

"I'm older." He said and I rolled my eyes getting up and walking to the basement myself and heard the foot ball game. I sighed walking downstairs to see my dad, Finn and Puck.

"Daddy! Sam won't watch the game down here so he took the T.V. in the living room." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Rachie let Sam watch the game." I sighed and walked up stairs to my room. When I got there Santana was reading my diary.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say as I take it from her as she laughed.

"This is going to be gold just wait." She said laughing and I fell on my bed. "Aww are you upset because by tomorrow everyone will know all of your secrets." I rolled my eyes and put the pink book under my pillow and walked out . I would have to find a way to get my parents to turn one of the home offices into my room.

**-In Quinn's and Brittany's room- No Ones P.O.V**

Quinn and Britt were picking out their outfits for the next day. "Q?" Britt said.

"Yea Britt?" Quinn looked at her twin sister holding up two outfits she smiled knowing what her sister was asking so she simply told her.

"Well the jeans on this one are cute." Quinn pointed to the first outfit. "And... take the tank top from the second one. Now jacket I like the jean jacket but the leather one says 'I'm too hot for you to have!'" The girls laughed high fiving each other as Rachel walked in.

"Quinnie I need a favor." The older girl looked at her sister and sighed.

"What's up sweetie?" Rachel sat on the bed.

"I need you to get mom to let me use one of the home offices as my new room. I can't live with Santana she doesn't respect my privacy." Brittany and Quinn looked at each other and laughed.

"It's not funny she is such a...a... BRAT!" Rachel yelled the last part. The girls laughed once more.

"Hey, how about we help you pick your outfit for tomorrow and we'll talk to mom and daddy later." So Rachel got the three outfits she liked the best and her sisters mix and matched them. The next morning when Shelby walked into Brittany's and Quinn's room she saw Rachel spread across one bed and Quinn across the other while Brittany was on the floor she chuckled and sighed turning on the light Rachel shot up fastly. "Morning Rachie why aren't you in your bed?"

"Quinn was helping me with something and I fell asleep here." Rachel said as she walked into the restroom before anybody else. Rachel has a very intense routine and she had to make sure no one got in the restroom before her. After Rachel washed her face, brushed her teeth, and was using Quinn's straightener she heard a knock on the door.

"Rae you have been in there for an hour and a half hurry up." She sighed hearing her brother Sam's voice she walked out and he went in. She walked down stairs and heard a knock since Jesse and her didn't have school they were going to practice for an up coming dance competetion.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next just Read the next chapter to find out..<strong>


End file.
